Watched
by chibiqueen01
Summary: Lavi quirked an eyebrow at the odd occurrence, one he'd never seen before during his time in the Order. His curiosity peeked; he wasted no time in rushing over as quietly as he could and peering in through the small crack in between the door and its frame. WARNING! Boyxboy. AllenxKanda. No like, no read. Reviews are welcome :)


Lavi sighed, running a hand over his red locks and adjusting his bandana to keep the hair from his eyes. He snuck round the corner of the Exorcist sleeping area, hoping to avoid another meeting with Bookman; the panda had kept him up for the last few days, reading and reading and Lavi was about to go crazy with how much time he had spent in the library. He dawdled down the corridor, watching others go about their day, rushing here or there and chatting. The atmosphere was light today so it was highly likely that more people came 'home' than died on their last mission.

Lavi grinned, picking up his pace a little as he spied long midnight blue hair disappearing round the corner. Yuu-chan! He almost cried out, racing round the corner and seeing Kanda Yuu walking towards his room. The teen was dressed lightly, no doubt having been training just before, Mugen sheathed and in his grasp for the moment. Lavi's pace faltered, unsure if today's Yuu was in a sourer mood than normal and deciding to observe a little before speaking. He trailed behind; keeping far enough away that Kanda didn't react to his presence. Instead, Lavi watched long straight hair swish with each step, the teen's hair tie missing and the strands falling down past his shoulders. If only he was allowed to braid it…

Lavi took a deep breath, having had enough with watching for now, he was just about to yell when a hand shot out of a nearby doorway, Kanda's arm gripped tight as he was pulled inside with little resistance. Lavi quirked an eyebrow at the odd occurrence, one he'd never seen before during his time in the Order. His curiosity peeked; he wasted no time in rushing over as quietly as he could and peering in through the small crack in between the door and its frame. He nudged the door slightly, finding it easily opened, careful to only widen the gap enough to see inside.

* * *

Kanda scowled at the one gripping his arm.

"Moya…" Words cut off with a bruising kiss before the nickname could be finished. He growled, tugging his arm free only to find the other arm of one Allen Walker winding into his hair. The loose strands tugged harshly by the other and Kanda flinching at the sensation. The white-haired teen grinned against his lips and Kanda scowled further, refusing to take part. Teeth nibbled his lower lip and Kanda tugged back again, the other following without thought. He tried to ignore the hand shaken from his arm creeping back to tug away his beloved sword and drop it gently onto a nearby table top, pulling back to speak once more only to be cut off.

"Hush." His eyes widened at the mumbled order, the other's hand tugging his hair, cursed hand now gripping at his hip. Kanda winced, feeling Allen lick at his lips before nibbling again. He rested his own hands against the teen's shoulders, tentatively kissing back as the other's grip turned gentle. Training had gone well today and Kanda had managed to calm enough that Walker's forcefulness wasn't annoying enough to resist. He tilted his head and this time when the tongue slipped across his lips, he opened them, moving his own to meet Allen's. He hummed in appreciation as the teen moaned softly, sedate enough from his workout to allow the other to back him into the wall. Kanda gripped the cotton shirt beneath his fingers, feeling the shorter teen nudge a knee between his legs, grinding his thigh against his clothed crotch. He stilled, stifling a gasp as the other pressed harder against him, the hand in his hair twisting his head to allow their kiss to deepen, all softness from before gone. The Moyashi pressed flush against him and Kanda could feel Allen's erection pressed against his thigh as the other teen's leg moved to create friction, making warmth pool in his gut and Kanda could feel his own length begin to harden. A little nip to his lip, reminded him of their kissing; Kanda disregarding the other's touches in order to compete, tongue pressing back against Allen's and fighting for dominance. He shivered as a gloved hand ghosted across his ribs then down the small of his back, pulling back from the kiss to gasp as Allen rocked against him. He'd lost…

Amused, lust darkened silver eyes met his own cobalt and Kanda swallowed as the other teen smirked at him. He felt the hands remove themselves, coming to rest on his shoulders, gently guiding him down onto his knees without resistance. He looked upwards, calmly waiting for Allen's next words. Watching silently as Allen tugged at his belt, undoing his pants and pulling them down enough for his hard length to be seen. Kanda glanced at it briefly before looking back up.

"Suck." He didn't move; amused at the small scowl that twisted the other's expression. "Or I take you raw." Sighing internally, he lifted his hands from where they'd dropped to rest at his sides, placing them on the other's hips and allowing for one more glance into lust filled silver orbs. Kanda licked his lips, watching the other tense at the movement. Just this once he'd allow it but next time… next time he will win and get his revenge.

* * *

Allen felt himself tense as he watched Kanda lick his lips briefly, the other teen's eyes locked onto his own. He groaned softly as those lips pressed gently to the tip of his cock, moist tongue running along the edge briefly in a tease before wet heat covered his length. Allen groaned louder, head tilting back as sensation overloaded his brain. He took a shaky breath, forcing down the rising urge to come right there and instead chose to glance down at the elder teen on his knees before him. His hands twitched at the sight and Allen grounded himself by placing them into long dark locks, winding the silky strands around his fingers and tugging with each bob of the other's head. Calloused hands gripped his hips tighter, the other pulling away minutely to catch his gaze. Eyes locked to the other's, Allen twitching as Kanda moved to kiss along the vein down his shaft before moving back up and pressing a kiss to its head. He grit his teeth, fighting back release at the sight of his lover being so erotic, hips twitching forwards without his consent. A breathy chuckle was his reward and Allen sighed as Kanda resumed his task, dark eyes slipping closed as thin lips closed over the tip of his erection. Teeth grazed the skin and Allen shivered at the feeling, hips canting forwards and forcing the other to gag slightly. Angry eyes glared up at him, the grip on his hips painful and Allen tightened his grip on long hair in response.

"Fuck…" He whispered, feeling Kanda smirk around him, the teen negating his next attempt to rock forwards. Allen groaned, head tilting back to look up the ceiling, feeling the heat in his stomach rise as Kanda continued his ministrations. "Fuck…" He could feel himself get close to release yet it wasn't nearly enough yet. Gritting his teeth once more, he tugged harshly, pulling Kanda's head away and wincing at the loud pop of his length being released. Dazed eyes glanced up at him and Allen gripped the other's arm, tugging the samurai up to stand in front of him and capturing his lips into a kiss, uncaring of the taste of himself on the others tongue. Strong hands gripped his shoulders once more, the other's body heat seeping in through the cotton of his shirt. Allen switched their roles, dropping to his knees and tugging the others sweatpants down to free his prize. He flung them aside as soon as the he coaxed the other into stepping out of them, gloves following right after.

* * *

Kanda gripped Allen's shirt tighter as the cold air enveloped his now free member, grimacing at the bead of precum already staining its tip. "Moyashi…" He began only to pause as plump lips immediately wrapped round his length and Kanda groaned quietly as the other set to work. He leant forwards, leaning over the shorter teen and panting shallowly as heat coursed through him, igniting senses he had almost forgotten he possessed. This wasn't the first time they'd done this but it was the first that Kanda had lost in. He tensed slightly at the thought of how far Allen would take this, hoping that their other times would be remembered so the other didn't hurt him too much. Kanda did not bottom. Ever. However this was the Moyashi… and Kanda could get back at him later when he resumed his winning streak…

A small nip jolted him from his thoughts and Kanda collected himself, in time to watch Allen's eyes flick up to meet his own. A slick bare finger rubbed against his ass and Kanda stilled, panting lightly but not resisting. Eyes locked, Kanda forced himself to relax against the intrusion as Allen pressed his first finger inside. He half wondered what was being used to make his hand so slick but Kanda concentrated on keeping himself from tensing instead. The feeling was uncomfortable and Kanda rested his head back against the wall behind him, biting back a groan as Allen suckled the tip of his length in apology. Eyes clenched shut; Kanda shifted his grip to the other's white hair, gripping at the soft strands in an effort to keep his composure. Another finger pressed inside him, Allen forgetting all Kanda's earlier 'teaching' as he moved the digits without giving him time to adjust. Kanda winced, the pain sharp before his curse dulled it quickly. Thankfully, Allen's searching fingers brushed across his prostate after a little searching. He groaned softly, eyes opening to stare blankly at the ceiling as the other began to press against that spot more insistently. The other's cursed hand sliding across his waist and pulling him down before rolling them over, Kanda now lying flat on his back as Allen knelt between his legs. The fingers pushed again and Kanda flinched, hands flying to grab at the other's collar, pulling him down to mash their lips together and muffle the moans that were becoming harder to stifle. Allen grinned cheekily against his mouth and Kanda nipped his lip in annoyance.

* * *

Lavi stared, hand covering his mouth to muffle any surprised noise he may make. He watched Kanda drag Allen's head down, lips clashing roughly as the other teen hovered over him. Allen's cursed hand gliding across Kanda's bare hip, hiking up his training shirt and exposing pale flesh to Lavi's good eye. He blinked, brain processing the information in front of him, watching Allen pull back to tug Kanda's shirt over his head and toss it aside where the samurai's pants lay and feeling confused at the compliance of the usually moody teen. Mismatched hands shifted to pull Kanda's thighs closer, the dark haired teen gasping softly at the bulge pressed against him.

" _Arren…_ " Lavi gasped softly himself at the breathy groan from the usually stoic man, paling quickly as dark eyes snapped his direction. Cobalt eyes widened slightly as they met green and Lavi stilled, wondering if now would be a good time to run. Kanda glared before jolting, eyes swiftly moving back to an annoyed Allen. "T-the…r-rabb…nh… wait! _Arre_ … _nn_ …." Lavi watched soundlessly as Allen's hands and swift kisses distracted the other, seeing Kanda relax against the floor with each kiss.

"Hush." The white haired teen shifted, pressing kisses against a pale throat and Lavi watched Kanda scrunch his eyes shut, hands gripping the other teen's shirt. " _Yu…_ " A stifled gasp caught Lavi's attention and he watched Allen press against the dark haired teen, seeing Kanda tense, thighs trembling against Allen's hips.

"Shi…" The curse word caught swiftly with bruised lips. Lavi shifted uneasily, watching Allen whisper to the other. Cobalt eyes fluttered as a small groan slipped from his lips. _"..ove… move already_."

* * *

Kanda swallowed down a wince as Allen pulled back, pushing back in before the tip of his erection left him. He shifted with the next rock of the other's hips, feeling Allen's mismatched hands grip his hips, pulling him closer with each thrust. The teen seemed hesitant and Kanda pushed back to meet his next thrust, the white haired teen groaning by his ear at the sensation.

" _Yuu…"_ His first name never having sounded so good before, Kanda rocked with the next thrust, swallowing hard as Allen brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him.

" _Deeper_ …" He ordered, feeling Allen tug him closer by his thighs to allow for a better angle. Another thrust, this one more confident and Kanda encouraged the other by letting a small faint moan slip from his throat. " _Again_ …" The grip on his thighs bruising as the teen slammed into him this time and Kanda threw his head back, uncaring as he bashed it against the floor, too busy caught up in the spike of pleasure shooting through him as Allen grazed his prostate. " _More… Arren, I need more_ …" A choked groan his response as the other grew more confident. He didn't bother hiding his pants, calling Allen's name softly each time the other pressed into him, each thrust now dead centre on his prostate and bringing a flash of white to his vision. He tightened his grip on the other's shirt, gritting his teeth as he felt the heat coil in his stomach.

" _Fuck, you're so tight Yuu_ …" He shivered as warm breath ghosted across his ear, shifting to wrap his legs round the other teen to force even more contact between them.

" _Arren…. A-Arren_ …" He stumbled over the word, thoughts growing hazy as the pleasure burned through him. " _Please… please, I want to_ …" Lips cut off his speech and Kanda kissed back heatedly, swallowing groans he no longer knew which one of them made.

* * *

Lavi blinked owlishly as Kanda's whispered pleading met his ears, Allen silencing him with his lips, hips working quicker than before.

"Oi." Lavi jolted, turning round with his hammer ready only to see his mentor calmly before him. He flushed, realising what he was doing, the muffled noises beyond the door making the situation more awkward than ever. "I thought I left you at the library…" Black-rimmed eyes glanced at the door he stood before, Lavi seeing realisation twinkle in the old man's eyes. "I don't think this part of the history is to be recorded in such detail, Junior." Lavi hung his head, face burning at the other's words. "I already took note of their developing relationship. Now stop satisfying your kinks and get back to work." Lavi really wished there was a hole to crawl into right now.

* * *

Allen pressed himself close to the warm body in his arms as he released, feeling warm liquid gush across his stomach as Kanda groaned into his ear, riding out their high together. He panted harshly, letting himself drop onto a firm chest, feeling tense hands loosen to lie limply on his shoulder blades as Kanda's legs slipped from his waist. Allen pressed his face into the juncture of Kanda's throat, nipping softly at the sweat soaked skin, working a mark into the flesh there despite the fact that it'd be gone within minutes. He ran his hands tiredly across Kanda's hips, across his sides and arms, soothing gestures that Kanda himself had performed for him their first time. A breathy chuckle caught his attention and Allen pulled back to press his lips against the Japanese man's in a chaste loving gesture. Cobalt eyes blinked lazily, falling shut as his lover tilted his head and returned the soft press. Allen smiled, feeling warm and sated.

" _I love you_." He whispered, feeling Kanda's hands press lightly against his skin as the other shifted to meet his gaze.

 _"Me too. I love you_." Allen smiled; it was rare for Kanda to get sappy with him. He let the smile linger, nuzzling the samurai's cheek before placing a kiss there, trailing the soft press of lips to a sensitive spot below the other's ear. " _Hn… Arren_ …" Allen grinned against the other's skin, the strange mix of soba and flowers enticing.

" _Kanda…"_ He murmured before switching back to the teen's first name, knowing that only in this situation was it allowed. " _Yuu…"_ He whispered against the other's skin, hands skimming across a flat toned stomach, smearing the liquid coating sweaty skin and caressing Kanda's half hard length, coaxing the other teen's member back to life.

" _Hn_ …" A stifled noise as he shifted, his own length stirring, still inside the other. "Fuck, Moyash…." Allen sealed the other's lips, rocking forwards to muddle the other's thoughts before pulling out and flipping the samurai. His blood raced as he watched Kanda settle on all fours, seeing his own release trickle down his thighs as dark eyes glanced over a bare shoulder, all that dark hair pooling across the floor and down an unmarked back. Allen swallowed, hands moving to grip the other's hips and press himself back into the inviting heat. He shifted slowly, stilling only when his chest was flush with the other's heaving back. Silver eyes watched strong hands clench into fists against the floor, feeling the body in his grasp shiver delectably. " _Move, Mo_ …" He rocked his hips once, stilling as Kanda's words turned into a strangled gasp. " _Move, Arren, p-please…plea_ …" He moved, knowing any longer would risk pissing the other exorcist off and ending their session, amazed at the soft keening noise slipping from thin lips. Allen shifted, tucking his head into the other teen's neck, hands sliding across the other's chest and skimming over perked nipples. He rested his cursed hand across the black symbol on Kanda's chest, the other hand slipping down to grab at the other's neglected member, gripping firmly. Allen bit the skin softly, his hips rocking forward harshly, feeling Kanda slump forwards as the samurai moved his hips to rock back into each move. " _God, yes… m-more Arren… please more_ …" Desire sparking strong, Allen obeyed, aiming each thrust for the other's prostate and finding it quickly. " _Ah! There… hn….good…._ " Silver eyes darkened as Kanda writhed beneath him and Allen was glad he'd had the courage to attempt to take control, knowing he'd probably never get this chance again.

* * *

Kanda turned his head slightly, trying to meet the other's eyes before giving up as Allen's pace quickened. He groaned; dark hair falling like a curtain over his eyes as he choked a little on his own spit. He pulled his arms closer to his body, trying to pull together enough willpower to steady the limbs and allow him to turn over… to do anything really other than lay there and be pleasured. He gasped in approval as Allen nipped at the sensitive spot on his neck, hips still bearing down on that one spot inside him. White invaded his vision fast as he gasped and panted for more, uncaring of his reputation or anything else right now except his need to come. He was close, slick fingers gripping tight on his erection all that kept him from tipping over the edge. How bad he wanted it.

Groaning, Kanda swallowed as much air as he could, gasping before calling Allen's name, accent under control for one word alone. " _Allen_ …" He whined, feeling the other teen still, thrusting deep as warmth flooded his insides, the other gripping him harder as he released inside him. Kanda groaned, thighs shaking at the unsatisfied feeling of being kept from his own orgasm. " _Please_ …" Mismatched hands gripped him harder and Kanda stilled as the teen's hand moved across his length, agonizingly slow, finally giving him more friction. He shifted to catch darkened silver eyes, twisting to an uncomfortable position in order for their eyes to meet, feeling the other's length still hard and still inside him. " _Arren_ …" He rocked back, feeling the other press closer, the length inside him brushing his nerves and making him rut forwards into Allen's firm grip. The white-haired teen seemed to snap awake, taking over once more and thrusting into him roughly, Kanda collapsing to press his face against the floor as he panted harshly. Strong hands gripped his hips, keeping him from collapsing as the other drove into him, harsh and unrelenting, the hand on his length moving against each thrust and scattering any coherent thought Kanda had once possessed. Warmth pooled in his gut, blood burning through his veins as he saw stars, feeling Allen release inside him again as his own release dripped against the floor. Tired and numb, Kanda let his muscles collapse, Allen rolling off him to lie beside him. Kanda huffed tiredly, shifting in the sticky mess to move his hair from his face. He glanced beside him, catching tired silver eyes with his own. Kanda swallowed, stilling as Allen shifted to press a lingering kiss against his lips before lying down once more.

"Five minutes…" The other mumbled, "Then we need to clean and leave." Kanda nodded, settling his tired body down beside the other boy and mimicking Allen's earlier gesture, inhaling the other's scent from the crook of his neck. Arms gently wrapped round him and Kanda shifted his own arms to embrace the other. Five minutes… He sighed, closing his eyes and revelling in the soothing sensation of Allen's fingers running through his hair. Five minutes…

* * *

Lavi almost skipped into the dining hall, finally given free time from reading. He placed his order, grinning at Jerry as he took the food once ready, eyes skimming the hall and catching on the freshly washed white hair of his friend. He traipsed over, seeing a tidied up Kanda sitting across from the other, a typical argument running between them. Memories from before filtered through his thoughts and Lavi felt ashamed for all of a second before he grinned widely.

"-shave off all that stupid white hair." Kanda snarled and Allen glared back at him.

"Your hair would sell better, so why don't I shave it?" Lavi laughed, drawing the two's attention, dimly aware of other's leaving the vicinity quietly.

"You wouldn't do that now, Moyashi-chan~" Allen's glare-pout combo was now focused on him.

"What?" Lavi just continued grinning, even as Kanda scowled at him

"Then you'll have nothing to grab onto during sex." He watched amused as Allen flushed red, Kanda scoffing, complexion the same as ever despite the situation.

"I told you the rabbit was watching." Allen seemed to be alternating the glare between them now, the flushed face negating its effect completely. Lavi chuckled nervously, was he going to die now? He shifted uneasily before noticing the lack of sword, glancing to confirm that Kanda actually had left his sword behind at the moment, wondering if he'd left it in the room earlier before snapping back to attention as Allen spoke to him, words muffled by his head in his hands.

"Can we not talk about this here?" He asked and Lavi watched Kanda glare at anyone staring over, others jolting and fleeing or turning away once caught.

"Hm. Okay, Al. Whatever you want." He grinned, sitting beside the boy and digging into his food, watching out the corner of his eye as Allen rested his hand on Kanda's for a moment.

"Tha…" The hand was slapped away, Kanda scowling deeper than before.

"Tch." Allen glared, rubbing his hand.

"Bakanda."

"Moyashi." Sparks of anger flew between them and Lavi stopped eating to chuckle to himself, once more catching their attention.

"If I was anyone else I'd be wondering if what I saw before was just a dream." Allen pouted and Kanda huffed, turning away. "Though I was shocked to see Yuu on the receiving end~" He teased, seeing Allen flush again as Kanda tightened his crossed arms.

"What you saw had better never be mentioned again or I will make sure that there is no head on your shoulders to remember it." With that, Kanda stood and Lavi watched the teen pick up his tray. "I'm going to train." Then the other teen walked away, hair swishing behind him in his usual high ponytail. He turned, glancing at Allen who had covered his face with his hands again.

"You watched…?" He whispered and Lavi laughed.

"Of course I did~"


End file.
